thelandofstorieswishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Masked Man
Background The Masked Man is an original character from the Land of Stories series. He first appears in A Grimm Warning. He is a criminal who is freed from Pinocchio Prison by General Marquis, whom he pretends to help while using him for his own evil plans. After seeing his face without the mask, Alex believes he is her father. In Beyond the Kingdoms, it is revealed that the Masked Man is the Fairy Godmother's youngest son, Lloyd, the twins' uncle. Appearance and Personality "The Masked man was tall but very frail. He wore a tattered suit and his tie was torn in half. A gray sack over his head concealed his face; holes were cut around the eyes and the mouth."''TLOS III, ch 16, p. 276 At the start of ''A Grimm Warning, the Masked Man resides in Pinocchio Prison. The plaque on the wall next to his cell says he is sentenced to life in prison for attempted robbery of the Fairy GodmotherTLOS III, ch 16, p. 275. It is mentioned he has been in there for a decade already. He was imprisoned because Little Bo Peep turned him in. When General Marquis asks about his mask, Lloyd claims to wear the mask voluntarily, saying he is hiding "something he doesn't want the rest of the world to see".TLOS III, ch 16, p. 278 He may have gotten the idea from reading The Man in the Iron Mask.TLOS IV, Prologue, p. 12. Llyod was most likely reading Alexander Dumas' popular version of the story. However, in Beyond the Kingdoms, it turns out the Fairy Godmother put the mask on him when he was arrested so no one would know he was her son.TLOS IV, ch 10, p. 154 Hagetta says he chose the name "Masked Man" for himself. According to her, he is the youngest son in a very powerful family, but he longed to be more powerful than all of them, using deceit and theft to achieve his goals.TLOS III, ch 25, p. 383 He is eager to make a deal with General Marquis and claims they are similar men (which does not speak well for the Masked Man). Hagetta describes him as a "total crook"TLOS III, ch 25, p. 381. He has knowledge of hatching and using dragons, and when Alex and Conner look inside his cell, they see illustrations of winged creatures, pirate ships, and animals with big ears and feet. He has carved lumps of coal into hooks, hearts, and swords.TLOS III, ch 17, p. 292 When he manages to hatch the dragon during the course of A Grimm Warning, he is described as looking like he accomplished one of his biggest dreams.TLOS III, ch 29, p. 434 He is shown to take pleasure in seeing the fear he is causing the citizens of the Fairy Kingdom. However, when Little Bo Peep tries to appeal to his caring side, he is said to be very conflicted before deciding to turn her down.TLOS III, ch 29, p. 437 Flashbacks and memories in Beyond the Kingdoms reveal some of Lloyd's youth from before he got the mask. He was a loner as a boy, who hated the outdoorsTLOS IV, ch 9 p 140, preferring to stay in his room and read. He was cruel to animals, trapping them in jars in his roomTLOS IV, prologue, p 12 and taking delight in the idea that a nest of baby squirrels may have been eaten by an owl.TLOS IV, ch 9, p 142 Hoping to make him happy, the Fairy Godmother offered him a potion to turn his favourite books into a portal, but he declined. When his mother found out his biggest dream was to destroy the Land of Stories and kill her, she took him into the forest and "killed his magic", hoping that would stop him. Lloyd swore he would never forgive her, and began to plot his revenge. He eventually ran away from home, and the Fairy Godmother staged a funeral, telling everyone he was dead. She didn't see him again until he was arrested for trying to steal the potion.TLOS IV, ch 10, p 154 Relationships The Masked Man is the Fairy Godmother's son and John Bailey's younger brother. He used to be in a relationship with Little Bo Peep, but it wasn't really love: Lloyd seduced Little Bo with love potions made by Morina, hoping he could get Little Bo to challenge Red Riding Hood to the throne and make him king.TLOS IV, ch 5, p. 85 Then, he meant to obtain a dragon egg, weaken the fairies, and steal the Portal Potion. Growing impatient, he decided to break into the Fairy Palace and steal the potion without the use of a dragon, but Little Bo found out about his plans. Pregnant with his child, she turned him in to the authorities to keep her child safe. At Little Bo's request, Hagetta placed the child somewhere safe, and the masked Man never found out he has a son. When Little Bo begs him not to attack the Fairy Council, she mentions how his life has been difficult and that he was "tossed aside by his own blood", but that he had also been capable of being a loving and caring man to her.TLOS III, ch 29, p. 437 He knows the Snow Queen from his time before he was imprisoned, and already made a deal with her about her dragon egg before the events of A Grimm Warning take place. Story 1. The Wishing Spell - 2. The Enchantress Returns - 3. A Grimm WarningStrikethrough When General Marquis breaks into Pinocchio Prison to offer the criminals their freedom in return for their allegiance, the Masked Man offers to help him, saying he is the only one who can help him win. He leads the Grande Armée to the Snow Queen to obtain a dragon egg. He helps them hatch it. When they attack the Fairy Council, he reveals his true colours- he only pretended to be helping General Marquis and was really just using him to get to the Fairy Council. He uses his command over the dragon to attack the Council and, his plan to destroy them thwarted, breaks into the Fairy Godmother's chambers to retrieve a potion. He reveals his face to Alex, who thinks he is her father, John Bailey. 4. Beyond The Kingdoms After escaping from Alex and her friends at the Witches' Brew, the Masked Man goes to ask Morina to locate his books with her crystal ball. He breaks into Froggy's library to steal them and uses the potion to begin recruiting for his army. When he finds out Alex and Conner are on his trail, he tries to trap them inside two separate worlds, burning the portal books. At the end of Beyond the Kingdoms, he has recruited several literary villains as well as mythical creatures, and attacks on the Land of Stories have begun. 5. An Authors Odyssey When the Masked Man is finally in control ( after recruting Captain Hook and his pirates, The Wicked Witch of the west and her winkies, and The Queen Of Hearts and her card soliders) disastrous things begin to happen. He is thrown out of power and is forced to go into hiding. After Morina (An evil witch) kidnapps Emmerich Himmelsbach, The Masked Man realizes that Emmerich is his son. So he tricks Emmerich into leading him into the Otherworld (Earth) and askes Charlotte to transfer the magic blood from Emmerich into his veins. They start off for the hospital, but Connor intervenes by placing the Cemetry Of The Undead Story (Bree's Writing Story) underneath the moving truck. The Masked Man then sees Little Bo Peep and she wrangles him to death. The Masked Man dies in a grave that is titled, "Here lies Loyld Bailey, Beloved by none". Quotes "You can't kill me! You still need me!"''TLOS III, ch 19, p. 318 "(''laughs) You're learning it the hard way, just like I ha''d ''to. There is no such thing as love. Families are just strangers who share blood. They ''claim to love you unconditionally, but in the end,they always betray you the most. My mother taught me that lesson, and now you're learning it from me."''TLOS IV, ch 1, p 34 References Category:Humans